Stay With Me
by AleSwan
Summary: SasuHina. con un mes de casados... descubran como van las cosas para nuestros dos personajes favoritos Sasuke x Hinata. PD. se puede considerar una continuacion de mi otro one-shot Feliz Aniversario. XD :: SasuHina ::


**Hey minasan, ¿como están? n.n pues aquí otro SasuHina y pues este se me ocurrió cuando escuche una canción que me recomendó un amigo mío de la escuela. Esta canción es de Ne-Yo y ojala la puedan escuchar mientras leen. Jeje se que esta en ingles pero esta muy linda.**

**Bien pues gracias a todos aquellos que han estado leyendo mis otros fic y me han estado apoyando en todo esto. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES, les dedico este fic.**

**Declaración: Naruto no me pertenece, :'( por desgracia, porque si así fuera… no se haría esperar mas el SasuHina jejejeje ^.^**

**Sin más preámbulo, les presento:**

**Stay With Me**

Es un día hermoso en la aldea Konoha. La primavera acaba de llegar y las flores y árboles por fin están despertando de su invernal sueño. El clima es perfecto, no muy caluroso y con una suave brisa refrescante que al tocar tu rostro borra toda preocupación y estrés que se encuentre en ti.

Es muy temprano por la mañana, el sol esta por salir en unos cuantos minutos mas, se alcanzan a asomar unos cuantos rayos de luz, pintando y decorando de una manera exquisita el cielo de colores rojo y naranja, hacen un bello contraste con las nubes y el bello paisaje de la aldea.

Pero… se preguntaran quien soy, pues eso es muy sencillo, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha… lo cual será solucionado muy pronto. Se que les sorprende que aya dicho todas aquellas cursis palabras de antes, pero últimamente no he podido evitar que mis sentimientos cieguen a mi mente y me haga decir todas aquellas cursilerías. Y la raíz de todo este problema esta aquí con migo y tiene un nombre, el mas hermoso que puede haber en el mundo… Hinata Hyuuga… bueno, su nombre cambio desde hace un mes y debo añadir, se escucha aun más hermoso… Hinata Uchiha.

Hace tres meses, en nuestro aniversario de novios… le pedí que se casara con migo y dos meses después lo hizo. Debo añadir que fue el mejor día de mi vida y el estar con ella ha hecho que cada día que siguió fuera igual de maravilloso. Se veía tan hermosa en su vestido blanco, estaba adornado con unos listones color lila, y su cabello sujeto en un molote.

El sol comienza a entrar por la ventana y golpear mis ojos, los mantengo cerrados y abrazo un poco más fuerte a Hinata en señal de que no quiero que comience el día aun. Se que hoy tiene que ir a trabajar al hospital y que muy pronto se levantara para irse. Tsunade le dijo que si necesitaba más tiempo para pasar con su nuevo esposo (Felizmente les digo… ese soy yo ^.^) pero siendo ella como es le dijo que no sería necesario, Tsunade insistió pero no se puede contra Hinata cuando tiene algo en la cabeza, así que termino diciéndole que si necesitaba un poco más de tiempo solo se lo hiciera saber. Como quisiera tomar el teléfono y llamarla yo mismo para decirle que Hinata no podrá ir a trabajar.

Siento como se empieza a mover en mis brazos, al parecer el sol la hizo salir de su sueño. Aprieta sus ojos y luego los comienza a abrir lentamente. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al verme despierto y yo solo puedo sonreírle también.

"Buenos días Hina-chan" le digo mientras me acerco para darle un pequeño beso.

"Buenos días Sasuke" me dice mientras cierra sus ojos por un momento para abrirlos de nuevo. "¿Qué hora es?" me pregunto.

"Aun es temprano" le digo mientras la abrazo mas fuerte y entierro mi cara en su cabello llenándome de su olor "¿De verdad tienes que ir?" le pregunto, no quiero que se valla, quiero que se quede con migo pero se que ama su trabajo en el hospital. Pero aun así, no puedo evitarlo, intentare convencerla de que se quede.

"Si, le dije a Tsunade-sama que iría a trabajar hoy. No te preocupes, solo serán unas horas Sasuke" dice y me da un beso que quiero que no se acabe. Dios, me hice adicto a ellos, son tan dulces y solo son míos.

No se porque pero si no esta junto a mi, mi corazón late cada ves mas rápido de angustia y desesperación. No puedo concentrarme y lo único que deseo es que el tiempo pase mas rápido y así poder verla, abrazarla y besarla. Su voz tan suave justo como ella logra calmarme cada vez que el enojo llega a mi, y sus ojos, ¡Dios! Esos ojos… tan hipnotizantes, tan hermosos, son como dos luceros que iluminan mi obscura vida, sin ellos no se a donde ir, sin ella no se para que mas debo vivir, me he hecho adicto a ella, y debo decir que es la mejor adicción que hay en el planeta.

No quiero dejarla ir, pero ella comienza a levantarse para bañarse. En un intento de hacerla quedarse hago un puchero con mis labios y le ruego con mis ojos que se quede, que sin ella no puedo respirar. Ella al ver la expresión en mi rostro se ríe e intenta detenerse poniendo su mano sobre sus labios, se ve tan linda.

"¿Acaso te parezco gracioso… Te estas burlando de mi?" le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. No confiando en su voz solo logra asentir y cierra sus ojos para intentar contener su risa. No la culpo, si fuera ella y me viera a mi mismo haciendo esas expresiones no podría creerlo… ¿Quien diría que Sasuke Uchiha es gracioso?

Sus hombros se agitan por la risa y yo solo logro sonreír malvadamente al tener una idea. Me levanto un poco y la miro con seriedad. Al notar mi cambio ella deja de reír y me mira con un poco de preocupación.

"Ahora te daré una buena razón por la cual reír" le dije y comencé a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago. Ella reía a mas no poder, intentaba alejarse de mi pero la perseguía y la atrapaba para que no escapara, unas lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos debido a mi acción.

"Hahaha… Basta Sasuke… hahaha… de verdad, tengo… hahaha… que ir al…hahaha… trabajo… hahaha" dijo entre risas, y como pudo se escapó de mi y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha y prepararse.

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama con mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza y recordé como las cosas habían cambiado en este tiempo.

Debido a que Hinata se había comprometido con 'El Vengador' su padre no estaba muy contento que digamos. Era de esperarse su reacción, pero lo que más me impresiono fue lo que le dijo después: 'Hinata, has trabajado muy duro para poder ser digna de el título de heredera del clan Hyuuga, ahora debes elegir tu destino. Quedarte y ser la líder del Clan más poderosos de Konoha… o marcharte y casarte con el Uchiha. Así que, ¿Cual es tu respuesta? ¿Prefieres vivir con el traidor de la aldea?' Aún no puedo creer que le haya hecho eso, siempre había sido su sueño que su padre la reconociera y ser merecedora del clan.

Han sido unos tiempos duros. Naruto, siendo el Hokage al enterarse del compromiso intentó deshacerlo, pero por más que intentó no lo logro. Al final opto solo por prohibirme recibir la herencia del Clan Uchiha, debido a razones confidenciales dijo él, como si fuera a creerle, pero no nos importó, continuamos con nuestros planes a pesar de todos los demás.

Sakura como era de esperarse armó un teatro cuando se enteró, ese día estábamos cenando en un restaurante para celebrar y por poco y se viene abajo todo el establecimiento, Hinata como pudo esquivó sus golpes. Nada podía pararla hasta que Tsunade llegó y la tranquilizó un poco, desde ese día, el trabajó de Hinata en el hospital se ha vuelto un poco incomodo, pero con Tsunade interviniendo entre ella y Sakura, nada malo ha pasado.

Kiba y Neji fueron otros de los que se opusieron a nuestro matrimonio, al contrario de los demás ellos no intentaron nada, pero siendo ellos muy importantes en la vida de Hinata, esto la lastimó mucho.

A pesar de todos ellos, hubo quienes no se opusieron a nuestra relación. Tsunade fue una de ellas, ella levó a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio ya que todos los demás que podían hacerla fueron ordenados por Naruto no hacerlo. Kurenai-sensei fue como una madre para Hinata, la alentó a seguir con sus sueños y le dio esperanzas. Ino se convirtió en la dama de honor de Hinata siendo ella su mejor amiga, además de que ella y Ten Ten la ayudaron con toda la planeación y la decoración.

Shikamaru fue mi padrino y Kakashi entregó a Hinata en la iglesia, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, tal vez no nos hubiéramos podido casar. Les estoy muy agradecido, aunque no lo exprese mucho.

Escucho la regadera cerrarse y se que pronto se tendrá que ir. Pero aun no me he rendido. Seguiré con mi plan de hacerla quedarse en casa hoy, y tal ves mañana y el día siguiente y el día siguiente… quien sabe lo que pase.

La puerta se abre y ella sale muy deprisa murmurando que se le ha hecho muy tarde, su cabello aun deja caer gotas de agua de lo mojado que esta y ella se mueve por todo el cuarto intentando encontrar todo lo necesario para irse al trabajo.

Me levanto y la dejo en la recamara. Me dirijo a la sala y busco un objeto que se que pronto ella estará buscando. Me siento en el sillón y enciendo el televisor para ver un poco las noticias. Últimamente no he tenido muchas misiones, se que Naruto lo hace a propósito pero no puede hacerlo para siempre, el consejo podría sospechar que esta siendo injusto e inmaduro y le quitarían su título de Hokage, así que de ves en cuando me da una misión importante para mantener todo bajo apariencias.

Pasan 15 minutos y escucho unos pasos bajar por las escaleras a toda prisa. Hinata entra en la cocina y se escucha la puerta del refrigerador abrirse. Se que cuando mire el reloj se dará cuenta de que ni tiempo para desayunar tendrá, bueno… eso el lo que ella cree. A los 2 minutos entra en la sala buscando por todos lados el objeto que escondo entre mis manos, mira bajo el sillón, detrás del televisor, en la mesita, bajo los cojines y nada. Hasta que de pronto voltea a verme y pone una cara de ya-se-que-fuiste-tu-mas-te-vale-dármelas-ahora-mismo, pero yo la ignoro y sigo cambiando los canales intentando encontrar un buen canal para ver.

Se acerca lentamente a mi y se para entre mi vista y el televisor, la miro y ella pone sus manos en sus caderas. "Dame mis llaves Sasuke" estira su mano hacia mi queriendo que se las de.

"No se de que hablad Hinata. ¿Por qué crees que yo tengo tus llaves?" intento ver la televisión cambiándome de ángulo pero ella camina hacia mí un poco más.

"No te hagas el tonto Sasuke, tengo que irme, si no llegaré tarde, y no puedo darme el lujo de que Sakura tenga otra excusa para molestarme" me dice, yo solo levanto una ceja y la miro.

"No es cierto" le digo, ella me mira con intriga "Tsunade dijo que podía darte mas tiempo para que pases tiempo con tu ESPOSO" le digo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"Por favor Sasuke, solo serán unas horas, prometo llegar temprano" me dice con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir. Rayos, son tan irresistibles, pero debo mantenerme fuerte. Se fuerte Sasuke.

"No" le digo, apago el televisor y me levanto para ir a la cocina. Ella se queda ahí un momento y luego me sigue. Iba a llegar al refrigerador cuando la escucho caminar hacia mi e intentó arrebatarme las llaves de las manos pero las subí con mi mano así ella no podría alcanzarlas.

"¿Qué pasa Hina-chan, acaso no querías tus llaves?" le digo tratando de hacerla enojar un poco. Ella brinca pero no es suficiente y yo solo comienzo a caminar por toda la casa con ella tras de mi, tratando de recuperar sus preciosas llaves.

"Vamos Sasuke… No seas infantil… Ah, no es justo, tu eres muy alto" me dice y cruza sus brazos para hacer un puchero con sus labios. Solo puedo sonreír a la imagen de la hermosa mujer frente a mi, se ve tan linda y mira quien hablaba de ser infantil… No pude controlarme mas, así que la aprisione contra la pared y comencé a besarla desesperadamente con tal pasión que ella terminó rindiéndose y enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y correspondió el beso.

A la falta de aire nos separamos un poco y aun con nuestras narices rozando una con la otra intentamos recuperar nuestros alientos. Nos quedamos ahí unos minutos, mirando fijamente los labios del otro, su majo se poso en mi mejilla y yo acaricie su cabello.

"Quédate con migo" le dije. Ella solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y a seguir mirándome. "Bien, entonces llamaré a Tsunade para decirle que te tomaras el día libre" ella asintió y nos besamos de nuevo.

Después de unos cuantos besos más, tomé el teléfono y llame a Tsunade, ella solo dijo que ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría y que no había problema. Desayunamos juntos y fuimos a entrenar un poco. El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos viendo televisión juntos, luego me puse a leer un poco y ella a hacer unas cremas medicinales que solo ella puede hacer. En la noche… bueno, se han de imaginar que pasó, con decirles que casi ni dormimos por todo lo que hicimos se darán una idea.

Aunque se que no siempre se podrá quedar, que por la situación, necesitamos de su trabajo y del pago de las misiones que se nos asignan, siempre que puedo y eso es casi todos los días le digo 'Quédate con migo y así podré estar en paz, porque eres todo lo que necesito, no puedo evitarlo… eres mi mundo, mi universo, mi paz, mi amor, mi razón de vivir, así que… porque no solo, te quedas con migo'.

**Ne!, que les pareció he?... espero les aya gustado y gracias por leer.**

**Por favor, dejen sus reviews, me hace feliz saber que les ha gustado mi trabajo, me hace querer segur haciendo mas fics ^.^**

**Es todo por el momento así que sean felices y pues la canción que inspiro todo esto es STAY WITH ME de NE-YO. Se las recomiendo mucho, muy buen cantante.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima. **

**Sayonara.**


End file.
